


Not So Small Maknae

by JihyosWhore



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JihyosWhore/pseuds/JihyosWhore
Summary: A story in which a maknae get curious and learns all she needs to know.





	1. Midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my very first time writing a fanfic. I read them a lot and I thought I would give writing a try. Please don’t judge too harshly and enjoy!!!

Tzuyu wakes up in the middle of the night with the munchies. She heads to the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

As Tzuyu drags her feet across the floor she hears distinct noises coming from somewhere in the dorm. She tries to figure out what the source of the sound is. Just as she starts search for the source the noise becomes inaudible once again.

Tzuyu shrugs it of and makes her way to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and finds nothing that looks appetizing. She opens and closes the fridge for a while as if food would magically appear...it didn’t.

“Jeongyeon-unnie should really go shopping this week”, Tzuyu thought to herself. Her search continues as she looks through the cabinets until she finds something sweet and healthy. As she opens the last cabinet her eyes light up she finds a fruit cup. It’s not just any fruit cup though, it was a peach fruit cup.

The thought of peaches made her think of Momo , well because her name literally means peach. Now that she thinks about it she did remember seeing the light on in Jeongyeon and Momo’s room. Maybe she’d stop by and see if they were still up.

She grabs the fruit cup and heads to JeongMo’s room. As she’s on her way she notices the light in the room is no longer on. She shrugs it off and heads back to her room instead.

As soon as she reaches the door, she hears that noise again. Tzuyu lets her hand fall from the door knob back to her side as she looks down the hall. She slowly makes her way down the hall making sure to listen for the sound. She tracks the sound back to JeongMo’s room and stops in front of it. She verifies that the noise is indeed coming from their room.

Tzuyu notices a crack in the door and peeks through, its dark but not too dark. She sees two figures but is still unsure of what is going on until she hears that noise again. After realizing what’s happening before her she stands in a state of shock and curiosity. Tzuyu know its very absurd and not right but she just cant resist the urge to stare.


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu explores but gets rudely interrupted.

It’s been almost a week since the incident and Tzuyu still couldn’t get her mind off of what she had witnessed that night. Momo’s legs spread wide with Jeongyeon‘s head stuffed between them. It was a sightthat could make any innocent maknae curious.

As the days went by Tzuyu’s curiosity built up and so did a certain urge. She knew exactly what the feeling was ,but tried not to give in, until one quiet night at the dorm. All the members were asleep except for Tzuyu. That one memory had never kept her up before so why couldn’t she sleep tonight ? She didn’t know the answer to this but she knew that from a certain wetness the urge she had was ten times stronger now. It was like a certain fire inside of her was begging to be extinguished. She couldn’t fight it anymore, it was killing her on the inside not being able to ease that certain feeling down there.

Tzuyu began to let her hands roam her own body and before she knew it her fingers were resting just above her womanhood. Over her clothes, of course. Her fingers slowly sliding down in place. Once he hand is where it needs to be, she feels a wave of pleasure wash over her. Just then she recognizes a familiar voice just out side the door. She pulls her hand away just as her two roommates walk right on in like they’re at home because technically they are. Tzuyu let out a sigh of relief, one of which she didn’t even know she was holding in. God forbid Dahyun find out what she was doing, she’d never hear the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I procrastinate a lot. Next chapter might be shorter but it will be out soon.I promise.


	3. Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tzuyu’s little mishap she eventually found the privacy she needed. She pick up a few tip and tricks from the internet and had gotten good at it. Whenever she had thought about what she saw that night, she’d handle it on her own. After a few times, it started to get a bit dull. It wasn’t satisfying her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read the previous chapters I recommend reading them first

After the incident Tzuyu eventually learned what she needed to know, gaining knowledge and experience with each session. She figured she had played one too many times, it started to feel like her body was getting immune to the pleasure. Tzuyu decided that she might as well fess up since she wasn’t benefiting from the situation anymore. She didn’t know who to tell though, that was the only problem. If she told one of the members all of them would end up finding out so there was no point in trying to keep it a secret.After some thinking Tzuyu thought she might as well start with the person she trusted the most, Jihyo. She got up from her seat on the leather couch and started down the hall. Once she was infront of the door she hesitated, wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, then knocked. Tzuyu heard shuffling behind the door before it opened. Nayeon stood before her. 

“Is Jihyo in there?” Tzuyu asked with a soft voice. Nayeon looked behind her and called for Jihyo. After she came and greeted Tzuyu Nayeon went back to doing whatever.

“Can I talk to you out here” Tzuyu tried to keep her voice low. Jihyo nodded almost instantly and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“What did you want to talk about” Jihyo asked while pulling Tzuyu into another room. Tzuyu told Jihyo the situation in full detail, hoping Jihyo wouldn’t think she was a creep for getting off to the scene.

Jihyo sighed at the news “I told them not to be so careless with things like that,” looking over at Tzuyu “Don’t worry I’ll handle it” Jihyo said in a slightly stern voice as she stormed into their room to scold the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for making you wait so long for such a short chapter. But I have a good reason this time, hear me out. I’m trying to focus on school since I have trouble getting work done on time (as you can see) and I am just really busy. On top of that I have a lot a medical stuff coming up so I won’t have much time to write. I write as much as I can when I have time though. Please keep reading my fic and I’ll try my best not to let you down. When I have free time I’m either writing or on twitter looking for inspiration. My twitter is @jihyoswhore so if you ever get impatient feel free to send me a message or just yell at me for procrastinating.


End file.
